


A Thousand Miles a Minute

by spicysoo



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Ritsuka has a bad habit of overthinking the little things.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	A Thousand Miles a Minute

_Get a grip man, you’ve already kissed him. Multiple times at that!_

Eyes shifting between his boyfriend’s hand and the path before them, Ritsuka bites his bottom lip in uncertainty. The idea of him reaching out and grasping the other’s hand should have been an easy act to do, but Ritsuka couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. He had already kissed the other boy, and yet, the simplest gesture of him wanting to lace his fingers between Mafuyu’s was always something that made his heart race.

The sheer intimacy of holding hands, of loving someone enough to throw caution to the wind and confidently say that you love them, was something that made Ritsuka unbelievably nervous. Sometimes he felt scared because unlike the kisses that the two of them had shared in private, the itch to hold one of Mafuyu’s hands was always felt in public. After his sister’s initial reaction to him dating another boy, Ritsuka rightfully felt wary. It was a sobering experience to see his sister struggle to understand him and ignorantly belittle his reasons for loving someone like Mafuyu.

He wasn’t wrong for feeling the way that he did, but it hurt to see someone he loves to look so pained and confused when Ritsuka was the one that was wrestling self-doubt and insecurity. If Mafuyu had been a girl, Ritsuka could have pictured his sister poking fun at him like she usually did, but Mafuyu wasn’t and Ritsuka couldn’t help but miss it. His sister had made him feel conflicted about his feelings and it was hard for him to not feel uncertain about wanting to do something as simple as hold his boyfriend’s hand. Especially since the presence of Yuki made the navigation of his relationship with Mafuyu a bit more complicated.

Ritsuka was afraid of screwing things up, whether that was from the possibility of him misreading the mood or not knowing what to do when it came to dating. Kaji-san had told him that he should just do what feels right and if Mafuyu wasn’t ready for it, then to stop and be patient until he was, but Ritsuka wasn’t completely sure about what was right or not. Their relationship wasn’t anything like the few romance movies he had seen and with Mafuyu being a guy, he didn’t know if there were gestures of romance that didn’t pertain to two men.

There was always a lot going on, and more often than not, Ritsuka was either the type to freeze up as his mind raced with a thousand thoughts or he was the type that would spontaneously do something that he may not have been completely prepared for. Kissing Mafuyu was one of those things and even if it had worked out in his favor, Ritsuka was still afraid of doing something he’d regret. While Mafuyu, on the other hand, was extremely good at reading him and doing the very things that Ritsuka wanted to act on.

If Ritsuka wanted to kiss, Mafuyu was the one to bridge the gap and initiate it. If Ritsuka wanted to try that new crepe place because he had overheard his sister raving about it to one of her friends, Mafuyu was the one to drag him there. And if Ritsuka looked like a raving lunatic whenever he had tried to express his feelings for the other boy, then Mafuyu was patient enough to listen to him and give him a blinding smile whenever he was able to string more than a couple of words together. Because unlike Mafuyu who was learning how to decipher his emotions and express them, Ritsuka felt as if he had too many, his emotions ugly like weeds.

Getting lost in his thoughts to the point where he was psyching himself out for probably the hundredth time, Mafuyu is the one to reach over and grasp his hand. Callused fingers lacing themselves in between his and Mafuyu’s palm meeting his so that they’re completely touching, Ritsuka almost short circuits at the realization of what Mafuyu’s just done.

They’re finally holding hands and the warmth that is spreading through his right hand has Ritsuka’s heart beating like a jackhammer. If Ritsuka knew the thoughts that were currently going through his boyfriend’s mind, he would have had a heart attack. Because as Ritsuka tried to calm his racing heart, cheeks so red he was sure he looked as if he was stricken with fever, the slightly shorter boy was feeling a bit smug.

Ritsuka was his and while there weren’t a lot of people in the vicinity, Mafuyu felt a little possessive about the other boy. Ritsuka was unbelievably cute sometimes, and sometimes Mafuyu needed to make sure that others knew the cute boy was his.

Wide blue eyes unable to take their gaze off their entwined hands, Ritsuka can’t help but stutter, “H-how? H-how do you always know?”

While Mafuyu, unable to keep himself from smiling even wider, can only chuckle, “I could see it in your face, Ritsuka-kun. It was almost as if you were begging me to do it.”

Rituska lets out an embarrassed groan, cheeks turning even redder at the mention of his first name.

_Geez, why am I such a mess?_


End file.
